That's Not Good
by ratchetsfangirl
Summary: Raf and Bumblebee really should have been paying attention to the speed limit. Especially with the National State Troopers picnic in town. This is not going to go well. -Dedicated to Ahensiek!-


Hello trans-fans! Hope you all love and it makes your day better! This is probably the sweetest thing I've ever written!

This is dedicated to my good friend Ahensiek, whom I promised I would write a story for a bazillion years ago. I procrastinate. I'm sorry. Love ya!

Note- Bumblebee talking looks like this – _**Hey I'm Bumblebee, what's up? How's your life? How's your family? Good? Good. Have a fantastic day.**_

Disclaimer- ratchetsfangirl owns a sketch pad upon which to draw. Unfortunately she cannot draw to save her life. She doesn't own Transformers either. But people enjoy her stories, so that makes it all okay!

* * *

Rafael Esquivel did not have many friends. He was by far the youngest person in high school, having moved up several years ahead of his former classmates, and who wanted to be friends with a twelve-and-a-quarter year old? However, he did have one friend. And he was a friend like no other.

Bumblebee.

He was always there for him, come calm seas or violent tempests. He would always listen to what he had to say, never ignoring him for somebody more important. And that is what they were doing now. Bumblebee was driving him home from school, listening to him as he babbled about his day.

"And then we dissected this frog, and some girl fainted!" Raf laughed. "She took one look at the blood and passed out!" Bumblebee emitted a short burst of beeps and whistles, which Raf took to be his form of laughing.

"_**We had to do that back at Cybertron! We had to dissect an offlined scraplet! I'm telling you, those things are scary even when they're dead!"**_

"I'll believe it!" Raf giggled. The two talked even more, laughing along the way. Bumblebee was getting so into the conversation, that he wasn't paying much attention to his driving. He slowly started going faster and faster, picking up speed with how excited he was. Nobody noticed, but eventually, Bumblebee was going 135 miles per hour in a 60 miles per hour zone.

Which wouldn't have been a problem if the National State Troopers picnic wasn't being held in Jasper. On the road that they were taking.

Bumblebee and Raf did notice Bee's speed when an eruption of sirens exploded behind them. Every single cop car was behind them, and gaining speed.

"BUMBLEBEE! How fast were you going?" Raf shrieked as he tightened his seatbelt.

"_**Wasn't really paying attention..."**_ Bumblebee swerved. "_**Raf! I don't think I can outrun them! And Optimus will kill me if I transform in front of them!" **_

"We got to lose them!" Raf cried. He pointed at sharp turn up ahead that was bordered by a small guard rail. "See if you can jump that rail and get out into the field!"

"_**I'm not exactly made for off-road terrain!" **_Bumblebee whistled nervously. "_**But I'll try!**_" He picked up speed and flew over the gate. Bumblebee was right. Off-roading was not his thing. Tires were skidding everywhere and dirt was flying all over the place.

"How much farther to the base?!" Raf screamed to be heard over the sirens.

"_**About five miles!**_" Bumblebee beeped back. Raf looked over his shoulder nervously. There had to be at least 25 policemen following them. He noticed as one officer got out a walkie-talkie and started shouting orders into it. Not two minutes later and a helicopter showed up, flinging up dust in front of Bee. "_**THIS IS BAD!**_" Bumblebee whistled with a frantic edge. Raf looked desperately around for an escape.

"THE POND!" He screamed. "Across that pond is the base!"At this point, Bumblebee was so desperate he would try anything. He turned sharply, pulling up weeds as he did so, and raced towards the pond. The helicopter was not expecting that and lost valuable time trying to turn around. Raf cheered as they lost the 'copter, but screamed as they hit the water. Thankfully it wasn't to full, just one or two feet. That didn't stop water from rushing in, and coming up to Raf's waist however. "Hurry Bee!" He urged.

"_**This is disgusting!**_" Bumblebee complained. They soon reached the other side of the pond, and raced around one of Jasper's many small cliffs.

"We lost them!" Raf cheered. They pulled into the base. Nobody was around, and Bumblebee transformed. Raf hopped out and looked at himself. He was soaked. "Aww man, Bee!" Raf complained. "Look at -" But then he got a look at Bumblebee.

He looked pretty bad.

There was dirt from the field caked into his gears and he was soaking wet. Algae from the pond was smeared all around him and mud dripped from his sides. Raf's smile dropped. He dropped his gaze.

"I'm sorry Bee. I didn't mean to distract you! I was just so excited about the frog and the scraplet and the- " Raf was cut off by Bumblebee to his laughter-whistles again. "Bee?" Raf asked, confused.

"_**Why would I be mad? That was too much fun! Besides, I had to protect my little buddy didn't I?"**_ Raf's face lit up into a big smile, and gave his best friend a big hug, never mind the dirt that was on his foot.

"What has _happened_ to you two?" Raf and Bee's faces snapped around to find Optimus Prime staring at them both.

"_**Well, you see, Raf and I…**_" Bumblebee faltered.

"I had a science project about pond life and Bee took me to the pond! We were trying to catch frogs and that's why we're all messy." Raf shot in, looking confident. He looked up at Bumblebee. "Thank you Bee!"

"_**No problem!**_" Bumblebee said nervously.

"Hmmm." Optimus said as he turned to walk away. "Go wash up." As soon as Optimus turned his head Bumblebee gave Raf a little high-five, and skipped off to find the washrooms. Raf grabbed a towel, and ran up to Ratchet who was watching the evening news.

"Hey Ratchet!" Raf called out. "What's up?" Ratchet turned the television so Raf could see.

There, on the screen, was a yellow sports car with black stripes. With a battalion of police cars chasing it. And a helicopter.

Raf looked at Ratchet nervously. Ratchet just chuckled, and gave Raf the smallest of smiles as he turned off the TV. Raf's smile got even bigger as he sat down.

No, he didn't have many friends. But that's okay.

Because these were the ones that mattered.

* * *

Ah, so much fluff! I hope you all enjoyed it! Again, this is dedicated to Ahensiek!

I love you all so very much, just reminding you.

Please leave a review, and peace out!


End file.
